Daisuki Means I Love You
by Eleanor D
Summary: When the Pokemon trainer Red reintroduces himself to Marth seven years after Brawl, Marth doesn't expect befriend, then fall in love with the eccentric young boy who chased around those strange colorful animals all those years ago. Pokemon Trainer/Marth.


Hello there!

This is a little contest fic I wrote for my friend Vulpixi Misa's Rare Pair Contest, over on DeviantArt. I entered into the Red x Marth category. I won second place overall! I was so honored. :D

Red x Marth is a pairing I don't support a whole lot myself, but it's very cute. :) This story popped into my head for that pair, so I just wrote for it! I'm glad I got the opportunity to try for something I don't usually go for. Red x Marth…I like Marth as the uke. :3 Well, if they're older characters, anyway, as I have made them here.

I wrote this story with older characters – Marth is about 27, Red is about 19. I've written several stories with Pokémon Trainer yaoi pairings before, and I always advance the ages of Red and the other characters. I just feel more comfortable with it. I don't think Red would be able to understand what he wants at his age in Brawl (which I think is about twelve) to be comfortable in a relationship with another guy.

Oh, and Pokémon Trainer is called 'Red' in this fic, because he needs a real name. :D

I'm going to end this intro right now, as it's become too long. I have some more notes at the end, and even more notes for the DeviantArt version of this story. Look at my profile page if you want a link to that version. :)

Well, let me get the rating out of the way –

**Rating: T** (Mild kissing's the most that goes on in this story, but I always bump up the rating for yaoi – I may bump it back down again later.)

I hope you enjoy! Leave your thoughts at the end, if you'd like. :)

**~ x ~**

_**~ Daisuki Means I Love You ~**_

**1. Remeet**

The wind rustled the trees and shook the leaves dangling above Marth's head, so pointed shadows drifted across his page. The royal sighed and turned it, wondering what he was going to do that afternoon. He was sitting out on the veranda with his head propped up on his hand, flipping through an old picture book. He didn't have anything to do that afternoon. He didn't hear the person as they approached him.

"Oh hiya there, Marth."

Marth glanced up. He frowned at the person standing in front of him. "Hi…there?"

It was a young man, about seventeen or eighteen years old. He had dark brown hair which stuck out at odd angles, and his hands had taken cover in the pockets of his jeans. He had a long face, tan, and deep brown eyes. A small smile played about his lips. A sunny yellow animal clung to his black t-shirt, struggling to stay on. "Pikapi!" it squealed. Marth recognized that thing almost immediately-it was a Pikachu, a Pokémon creature that had been in the Smash Bros. tournaments with him all those years ago.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. He looked rather embarrassed. "Oh, it's me, Red-Red, the Pokémon trainer? Remember…me?…"

Marth immediately closed his book. "Oh, yes, of course! Of course I remember you, Red. It just took me a moment to recognize you, is all." He stood up and took the young man's hand in a firm handshake. Red smiled at him, his eyes bright. Marth saw the resemblance to the young Pokémon trainer now-the spiky brown hair, the eyes, and of course, there was a Pokémon on his shoulder. Pikachu purred happily. "You look so much older than you did in Brawl. How have you been? And your Pokémon?"

Red grinned, his white teeth shining. "We've all been really great!" The trainer glanced over his shoulder and nodded towards the castle. "Hey, I was just going down to see Link and Pit and those guys. Wanna come?"

Marth shrugged. "Sure I would."

As the two walked down the cobblestone path, Marth kept stealing glances at the young man. He looked so much older than he did eight years ago, yet the same, somehow. His red vest was gone, but everything else about him looked the same, but he was older, too. His hair was longer, as was his face. He walked confidently, his shoulders back, as if he were an adult now. Well, he was, wasn't he? Nineteen? Twenty? Red's Pikachu bobbed on his shoulder, as if it were a navigator on a ship. It squealed "_Pi, Pi!_" at regular moments. Marth briefly wondered if it was Red's own Pikachu, or the one from Brawl. Probably his own…the one from Brawl would be quite old now.

Marth saw the Hylian's blonde hair and Pit's sparkly white wings a mile away. The two were standing in front of the fountain, gesturing animatedly. When Pit turned and saw them, he waved wildly.

"Hiya, guys!" he called as they came up. "Hiya Red, hiya Pikachu-oh, hiya, Marth, didn't realize you were coming."

"Hey Link-hi Pit." Red's Pikachu bobbed on his shoulder as he joined the two. "I found Marth by the plaza, just hanging out. It's cool if he joins us tonight, right?"

Marth was surprised at Red's invitation. Link turned and smiled. "Of course it is." Marth smiled back. He felt warmed, both at that and Red's invitation.

The four stood in front of the fountain, chatting animatedly. Marth kept noticing how calmly Red was speaking. The young man didn't fidget or run to play with his Pokémon after a few moments, instead speaking calmly and maturely. Even when his Pikachu began pulling on his hair, he merely shouldered the Pokémon off and pulled out a Pokéball, releasing a round blue, ball-like Pokémon. As Pikachu squealed and dive after the creature, Red continued to talk, as if he were the parent of some rambunctious kid talking with other parents. Marth wondered at that. He was so different from the twelve-year-old boy he was eight years ago.

When the sun began setting behind the castle, the psychic boys (now young men, Marth reminded himself) Ness and Lucas, and Marth's fellow Altean emissary Ike joined them to go to dinner. They entered the dining hall, already packed full with other Super Smash Brothers, and squeezed into a booth on the far end of the room. Marth slid in beside Link, and with some regret he noticed that Red squeezed in beside Ness, Lucas, and Pit on the other side of the table.

The whole evening, Marth kept looking back to Red. The trainer seemed to be the center of attention, talking confidently, and of course all his creatures were running around everywhere. The blue Pokémon Red had released earlier, with big round ears, sat in Pit's lap, stealing peas off the angel's plate. The angel didn't seem to notice until he looked down and he had no peas left.

Red had added another critter to the mix, too-a fire-orange monster, with a flame sparkling on the tip of its tale. Ike tossed it pieces of chicken from his plate. It tried to nick something off of Lucas' plate, too, except the physic boy whacked it on the head with his notebook and it looked rather dizzy for a few minutes.

With some jealousy, Marth noted how Ness and Red spoke together intimately, and Marth wondered what the two were talking about. He noted Pit and Lucas, too, and the prince yearned to have one of the Pokémon wander over his way. But of course he had no right to wish for that. He didn't know Red when he was younger. He merely watched Red quietly, talking to Link or Ike on either side of him.

Eventually, Ike slid out from Marth's side of the table to chat with Pit, and Link left completely mingle with other tables. Marth was alone, but he tried not to notice, becoming very interested in his napkin. After a few moments, Red crawled over Lucas to sit down next to him.

"Hiya, Marth!" he said, settling down on the seat. "You looked lonely over here, so I decided to join you."

Marth smoothed the napkin on his lap and smiled. "Well, thanks for joining me, then."

"Sure thing!" Red fiddled with the votive candle on the table. He folded his hands again. "So, what's been happening over here?"

"Nothing much." Marth waved his hands towards Pikachu and the little orange creature, which had followed him. "Introduce me to your friends here. I've been curious all evening."

"Oh, well-_this_ guy, is Pikachu…" Red picked up the sunny creature, and it wiggled its little arms. Red frowned, looking confused. "…But you probably already knew that, come to think of it." Marth grinned.

"Oh!" Red pointed over his head at Pit. The angel general looked up, confused, and gave a little wave at Red. "And that's Marill." He pointed to the tips of the blue creature's ears. Marill waved her arms up and down in Pit's lap. "She's really sweet, I think you'd really like her, Marth."

"And _this_-" Red yanked down the little orange dino, which had been edging its nose over the table. "-little-_delight_…is Charmander. He's usually much better behaved than this, just a little _rambunctious_ this evening, I guess." Charmander tossed this way and that in his hands. Red frowned, keeping a firm grip on him.

It jumped out of his arms, trying to snatch off of Marth's plate. Red pulled him down again.

"Gah!" The trainer flushed. "Sorry…guess he's hungry. Probably shouldn't have brought him to dinner. That was stupid of me."

Marth tilted his plate towards him. He still had a few things, some beans and chicken. "Would he like the rest of this?"

Red shrugged. "Sure. If you don't want it."

Marth set the plate down in front of the Charmander, thinking it unwise to feed the creature by hand. The little animal immediately began scarfing it up. Pikachu wandered over and sniffed over the edge of the table, wondering what it was missing out.

Red watched his Pokémon with a raised eyebrow. "He's gonna love you forever, Marth."

"Just as long as he doesn't nom my fingers off."

"Ha!"

After a few moments, Red began talking to Marth about his adventures since Brawl. Marth, instead of finding the conversation dull and confusing, found himself fascinated. What was a gym leader? How could trainers fit all those Pokémon into those little Pokéballs? How on earth did that work, anyway? Red spoke clearly and kindly, and Marth didn't feel stupid for not knowing what a single thing was. He realized he probably liked the conversation more for the way Red was presenting it rather than the information itself, although that was interesting, too.

After dinner, Marth thanked Red quickly, as the trainer was talking with Lucas and Pit again, and left the dining room by himself. He walked towards the west end of the castle, where he was staying, thinking what a nice conversation that was. He smiled. His boots crunched over the grass, and the sun dipped down below the purple horizon. The evening was finally getting a little cooler, and Marth was wondering if maybe he could catch Link again that evening.

"Hey, Marth!"

Marth stopped in his tracks and turned, smiling at the sound of the voice he had spoken with all evening. Red ran towards him, his Pikachu bounding at his heels. The young man stopped in front of Marth, gasping.

He straightened up and held out his hand. "Hey, thanks for talking to me, Marth. It was really nice. I never got to talk to you much in Brawl."

Marth smiled. He shook his hand. "Yes, I agree. You're actually a very interesting person. I didn't realize that before."

The young man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, thanks."

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe. Have a good evening." Marth nodded, then after a moment gave a little wave. "Goodnight, Pikachu."

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu squealed on Red's shoulder and waved its little arms.

Marth turned and left to go. Red waved after him, Pikachu bouncing on his shoulder. "Bye, Marth! See you later!"

**2. Goin' Fishin'**

The next day, a shaggy head popped into Marth's room.

"Hiya, Marth!"

Marth sat back from his desk and smiled. "Hello, Red-nice to see you again this soon." He saw that the young man was wearing a tan vest pile with tons of pockets, and a hat festooned with lures. A dented bucket swung in his left hand, a fishing rod was nestled on his right. "Where're you off to with all that equipment, man? Looks like a raid."

Red tossed his head over his shoulder. "Oh, I was just going fishing down by the guest house." He stuck his head further into the room. His Pikachu rose from his hair, looking like a hunter on safari. Red's hat toppled over its eyes and he fell off of Red's shoulder. "Hey, what're you doing right now? Wanna come with me?"

"Um…sure!" After a moment's hesitation, Marth stood up. The prince hadn't gone fishing since he was about ten, but he did want to spend more time with Red-the boy was very interesting. Idly shuffling some papers on his desk, he shot a shy glance at Red. "Although, I don't go fishing a lot. You'll have to teach me how."

Red grinned. "Hey, that's okay! I'll teach you everything I know!"

After visiting Link to get another fishing pole, the two trekked out to the stream. To his embarrassment, Marth kept stumbling over rocks and twigs, but thankfully Red didn't see, as he seemed more intent on chaperoning his Pokémon. One of them was Pikachu, but the other was one he didn't recognize, a magenta creature with large, black eyes. It had a stubby-looking hand on its tail, and Marth thought that was rather creepy. The creature kept pouncing on Pikachu's tail, and Pikachu would squeal and try to run away. Red kept snapped his fingers at it and saying, "Cut that out, A-pom!"

Eventually, Red fell back into step with him. The two Pokémon ran on ahead, tackling each other. "Hey, glad you could come with me," the trainer said. "It wasn't enough talking to you last night, you know. I never got to talk to you much in Brawl."

Marth felt his face grow warm. He looked down at his feet, shuffling over the grass. "Ah, I agree. I never went with you all. I didn't realize you were such an interesting person back then, Red."

Red seemed to blush, too. He pushed back a group of branches in their way. "Ah ha, well yeah, you're right there. You were never with us." He smiled. "Off being cool, I guess."

"Heh, well, I wouldn't say that." Marth had never felt comfortable around the younger boys-they had only been twelve or fourteen, while Marth had been twenty-one in the Brawl tournament of Super Smash Bros. Plus, they always seemed to like Ike and Link so much better. "I was just busy."

Red smiled. He brushed some hair out of his face. "I still really admired you, though. You were always the greatest fighter. I always thought that was important."

Marth imitated him, brushing back his hair behind his ear. "Psh, well, you were disillusioned. I wasn't that great."

Red frowned, looking nearly offended. "Don't be so modest. There's no need to be." He pushed back a last set of branches. "We're here!"

It was a small clearing. A carpet of dry yellowed grass lay over the ground, and long thin branches like fingers hung down from the trees above. Marth could hear the trickle of the stream over the edge of the bank, and the breeze whished through the trees. The sun trickled in in a few spots through the trees. Marth walked over to the edge of the bank and glanced down at the stream. It flowed sluggishly by, collecting in a pool just underneath them. Marth stalked back to Red kneeling on the ground, pulling

"Hey, come sit down next to me." Red patted a patch of dirt next to him, and Marth sat down after a moment. Red demonstrated how to hook a lure, jabbing the hook through a rubber tan worm with a horn on its head. "Just slide it on the string." He then reached over and did Marth's for him in his lap.

Marth scooted over to the edge of the bank and dangled his lure over the edge. "Just toss it in?"

"Yep," Red said, lobbing his own.

For a few minutes, Marth enjoyed the sights and sounds around him. It was so quiet…Red closing his eyes and leaning towards the sun, the brown creature Red had just released, with a fluffy tail and white mane, digging a hole in the dirt, pieces flying everywhere. The Aipom stalked in the tall grass, chasing delicate white butterflies, and Pikachu curled up in a patch of sun to take a nap.

Suddenly, Marth's line began jerking. He gripped the rod in his hand and looked over to Red desperately.

"Um…"

Red's eyes went wide. "Whoa, looks like you got something, Marth!"

"What do I?…"

Red reached over and helped him reel the line in. No just one, but two speckled, red-bellied fish gleamed on his line. They flopped around, and Red helped him land them on the ground.

Red stared at the fish. But then flashed a grin at Marth. "Whoa, you're good at this, Marth!"

The prince shrugged. "I think I'm just lucky."

After Red had put the two fish in the bucket, he began talking about his world again. Red was talking about all sorts of strange things, gym leaders and Rock-type Pokémon and legends. Just as before, Marth was fascinated. He looked to and Pikachu, rustling in the grass. What sort of Pokémon were they? Were they Grass types? Marth didn't think they were, because he imagined they would look like plants. But how could he know for sure? He wished he knew more about Red's world. He felt like an idiot for not getting to know him sooner.

After Red had told him all about gyms, the trainer's line finally began jerking. "All right!" he cheered. He pulled it up, and it was-

a tiny fish, about the size of Marth's pinky. Marth clapped his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Gosh darn it." Red pulled his hat down over his eyes in shame. "Might as well toss it back." He unhooked the fish from the line and dropped it into the stream. He grinned at Marth. "You're much better at this than I am."

Marth shrugged again. "Like I said, just beginner's luck."

Red lamented a little more about never getting to see him in Brawl, and Marth explained what he had done some before then, fighting off the dragon king Medeus and defeating the dark priest Gharnef.

Red was laying on his stomach, kicking his legs back and forth. His head perked up. "Whoa, you mean you did stuff like Link and Pit and all those guys?" He pointed at Marth.

Marth didn't know exactly what Link 'and all those guys' did, but he knew he was usually grouped in with them, so he figured it was probably about the same. "Yes, I guess so."

"That's so cool! I had no idea." Red spun his hat around. "Well, I mean, I figured as much, but I didn't know for sure. Neat."

Marth nodded, but suddenly his line began jerking again. Red had been faring a little better that afternoon, but Marth still far outmatched him at the fish count.

Red frowned at the line. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Marth pulled up the line, and while there was only one fish this time, it was an awfully large one. It was about the size of the prince's foot. They hadn't come across anything that big yet.

"Psh, you must be some sort of expert at this, Marth," Red said, grinning, as he unhooked the fish for him.

Marth shrugged. "Like I said, I think I'm just lucky."

"You would have tons of Magikarp at home." Red thought for a second. "Not that that's particularly spectacular or anything. They're kind of useless."

Marth laughed. He remembered the orange fish from Smash Bros., which had been a Pokéball Pokémon. Everyone always lamented getting it, since you were expecting this awesome animal and instead you got this dinky fish that did absolute shit. "Oh, I know."

As the sun began setting and Red's Pokémon began pacing back and forth, getting anxious, Red pulled his hat down over his eyes. "It's been nice talking to you, Marth. Kinda cool."

"Yes, I regret snubbing you when I was younger." He nudged Red in the shoulder. "I like you a lot."

Red rubbed his shoulder where Marth had touched him. "It's okay, I was just a stupid kid back then. Loads of people did that." The young man smiled. "Just means I get to know you better now, right?"

Marth smiled back. "Of course!"

Red grinned, his hat shading his bright amber eyes. Aipom came over and scratched at his knee, begging for food, and the trainer tossed it a piece of blue Pokéblock.

**3. His Family**

"Hey, Marth!"

Marth turned and smiled at the sound of the ever-so-familiar voice. Red was running down the hall, his sneakers squeaking over the stone floor. His Pikachu was gripping onto his shoulder for dear life, but eventually it tumbled off and began running along beside him.

Red squeaked to a halt in front of the prince. "Hey, Marth-what're you doing right now?" He straightened, and threw his thumb over his shoulder. "I have my Pokémon out in the yard to show you. I wanted you to be the first to see them."

Marth's heart began beating at the thought of seeing Red's Pokémon. But guilt surged up almost immediately-he was supposed to meet Ike in the library in a few minutes to discuss new Smash Brothers recruits and to do some general catching up. "Ah, thanks. But I'm just about to meet Ike in the library. We have to discuss a few things-new members, stuff like that."

Red's face fell, and Marth's heart squeezed painfully. "Oh…well, can you hurry up, then? You're the first person that I wanted to see."

The prince's heart swelled. …He was the first person? No one could he let Red down. He grinned. "I suppose Ike can wait a few minutes."

Red's smile reflected his own. "Cool!"

As he followed Red outside, Marth's heart began pounding even faster. Since he had begun hanging around with Red, the trainer had mentioned introducing Marth to all of his Pokémon several times. Marth had agreed eagerly, wanting to see Red's strange and interesting creatures. As well as learn more about the trainer's world. Looks like the day had finally arrived.

When they were halfway across the lawn, Marth's heart squeezed tightly. He could already see them. A collection of animals were gathered on the field, all different shapes and colors and sizes. He could already see one was taller than the tree it was sitting next to, looking like a bunch of boulders piled up-what on earth was that thing?

They reached the creatures. Marth stopped in his tracks, looking at each one of them. They were all brightly colored, funny shapes, all of them gurgling and making strange noises at him.

"C'mon, Marth! I'll introduce them all to you!" Red placed his hand on a bright yellow creature with black zigzag markings. "I'm really glad I get to show you, Marth, no one else seems interested."

"Really?" Marth looked at the yellow creature curiously, tilting his head. "I thought everyone liked your Pokémon."

"Well, yeah, but only when I have them out. You're the only one that seems really interested." He placed a hand on the creatures shoulder. "This here is Electabuzz! But, don't shake his hand-he'll shock you. He's an Electric-type Pokémon."

"Point taken." Marth smiled.

All of Red's creatures were amazing, but a few in particular caught his eye. One, of course, was the huge creature Red had called 'Onix'-how could you not be impressed by that thing? Equally impressive were Snorlax, Tentacruel, and Lapras, all looking like ancient, giant animals. But perhaps his favorite was Red's Rapidash. Red had walked towards the sparkling horse, and Marth's breath had caught in his throat. Instead of a mane and a tail, orange-yellow flames licked out of its neck.

"C'mon, Marth!" Red stuck his hand into the fire as if it were nothing. "You can put your hand in the flames. It senses you're good."

Marth held back his hand. "What?-"

Red grabbed him and settled his in the flames, holding it there. It didn't burn at all, just tingled warmly. Marth stared his hand as the flames danced around it.

"Cool, huh?" Red was looking at the horse like a proud father. "Isn't she pretty?"

Marth looked at the Pokémon's diamond coat, glittering in the sun. "Beautiful," he murmured.

They were nearing the end of Red's Pokémon, when he picked up on last one. "And this one…" The trainer hoisted up Marill and held her out to Marth. "is the one I was telling you about the other day, Marth. Her name's Marill. She's really sweet, just like you are."

"A-aaaw." Marth felt his cheeks grow warm. Had Red really just said that?? He held the Pokémon at arms length. He tried to say something to her effect. "She's…very pretty."

Red smiled, his brown eyes sparkling. "Heh, sure she is."

When Red had finally introduced him to everyone, they went back inside, where Marth suddenly remembered his meeting with Ike. As he ran down the hall since he was about forty-five minutes late for it, Red waved after him and told him that he would see him later.

**4. Battle Games**

Pit threw out his finger. "Now use your Tackle, Pidgey!"

Marth's eyes widened. The royal panicked, his heart stopping. "Eh, dodge it, Bellossom!" He threw out his arm and hoped Bellossom would get out of the way in time.

Bellossom tried, but Pidgey divebombed and knocked the Grass Pokémon off her feet. Red held up his hands, calling time.

Pit cheered, Pidgey flapping to land on his shoulder. Lowering his eyes, Marth sidled over to Red and placed his Pokéball on the table beside him. "I'm sorry, Red-sensei," he said, bowing.

Hoisting Bellossom on his shoulder, Red raised his eyebrow at him. "What do you mean, Marth? You were great!" Bellossom clapped her green hands and gurgled at the prince. "I think you're really improving. My Pokémon are really starting to trust you, I can tell, and that's the most important part."

Marth smiled, feeling flattered. "Well…good." He wasn't entirely sure Red was telling the truth, but he felt better. He looked over to Pit, hoisting Pidgey up in the air. Pidgey flapped its wings and squawked, and brown and white feathers from the both of them were flying everywhere. Marth felt some pride Red hadn't told that to Pit, but then again Pit was a much better battler. He had been doing it for longer.

Red placed his timer and clipboard in a big pink bin and hoisted it up. He nodded towards Marth. "Hey, come with me! I have to put this back. Will you get Bellossom for me?"

Marth picked Bellossom up and held the Pokémon at his waist. As they passed Pit, Red said, "Hey, Pit, you can keep Pidgey for the evening if you want. I don't mind." Pit's eyes lit up. He ran down the hall cheering "Whee!," with Pidgey attempting to fly in his wake.

The two walked down the halls, past the dining room. A woman in a knee-length blue dress walked towards them. She wore black flats, and her green hair was tied back in a ponytail. It was Lyn, another Altean representative, and while she hadn't been a fighter in Brawl she had been in battles, as what was called an 'Assist Trophy.' Lyn had been a valuable companion to Marth and had helped him a lot with coming up with a potential roster list.

"Konnichiwa, Marth, hidenka!" Lyn bowed. Her green hair fell around her face like a drape. "Deshou miataru sasuga omaesan."

"Sessha sasuga, hai, Lyn-sama. Deshou omaesan yahari sasuga."

"Hai, hidenka! Sessha." She nodded. "Deshou omaesan miataru nenkai gotoku."

They chatted briefly. Red kept looking between them, his eyes wide. Lyn turned to leave. She bowed, saying "Sayonara, Marth, hidenka." She smiled, waved at Red, and walked away.

"Sayonara," Marth said, bowing.

Red stared after her. He then turned to Marth. "Um…what?"

Marth merely smiled, shrugged, and continued walking. After standing for a second, Red hurried after him, dragging along is bucket.

**5. Your World**

"Ni usagi wo ou mono wa ichi usagi wo mo ezu."

Marth enunciated the words carefully, occasionally glancing up at Oddish over the edge of his page. The blue, beet-like Pokémon's face was all wrinkled up, as if it was concentrating very hard on what Marth was saying. It would nod as if agreeing with him. Marth smiled, turning the page. Recently, the Weed Pokémon had taken to wandering into Marth's room, sitting on his desk and listening to him. Sometimes it would nod right off to sleep, and Marth had to take it place and it on his bed. Sometimes Charmander would join him, but only because it knew Marth gave free handouts.

Red passed by his room, waving. "Hiya, Marth!" He stopped in his tracks. "Oh, there he is."

He came over and scooped Oddish up. Holding the Pokémon above his head, looked around at Marth's desk. "Hey, what're you doing?"

Marth glanced with some embarrassment at his desk, scattered with all sorts of papers and books. "Oh, just some reading of some old books of mine. Law. Not too exciting."

Red sat down and gazed longingly at all the papers. Oddish trashed in his hands, trying to break free. "That's so cool, Marth. I wish you would show me some of this stuff sometimes." Marth raised his eyebrows: why the hell would Red want to know about old law codes?

The trainer shook his head and stood up, holding Oddish at his side like a football. "Hey, what're you doing right now? Want to eat lunch with me?"

Marth glanced at the pendulum clock on his wall. It was almost lunchtime-the two hands were settled on the twelve. "Sure. I would love to."

They headed out to the courtyard. It was empty, and it was sunny outside, not too warm. Marth thought it was rather nice. They sat down on a bench and talked lightly about Ike and Pit, who they had seen yesterday. Red crunched on some chips, letting his rat Raticate nibble his carrot sticks.

"Hey, Marth, can you tell me about yourself some?" Red was looking at him, his eyes looking mournful. He ran his hand through Raticate's dusty orange fur. "It feels like I'm always the one talking. I don't mean to talk over you."

"All right, well, I don't think you do…" Starting rather awkwardly, Marth explained about his sister, his family, how he had come into power and how he defeated his enemies. Red listened attentively, only breaking his concentration to chase Raticate when it tried to run off or reprimand it for nibbling on the garden plants.

One point made Red's head perk up. "You mean you didn't speak English originally?"

"No, I don't." Marth bit his lip. He glanced over the bushes, then turned back to Red. "Don't you remember I wouldn't speak English sometimes? Victories, and things like that?"

"Oh yeah, I _do_ remember!" Red smiled, scratching Raticate's neck. "I always wondered about that. That's kinda cool."

Marth smiled. He looked down and fiddled with his boot.

"Hey, Marth…"

Marth looked up at him. "Hm?"

Red had a rather shy expression on his face, blushing a little. "…Do you think you think _I_ could learn Japanese?"

Marth frowned. "Ah, no."

Red's mouth dropped open. He looked rather hurt. "Wh-why not?"

Marth folded his hands on one knee. "Well, it's rather difficult, Red."

Red balled his hand up into a fist and struck his knee. "But I'd work really hard at it!" His eyes were desperate.

Marth stared at him. Then, he broke into a smile. He didn't know Red wanted to learn that badly. "Well, of course you can! I just didn't think you'd be that interested, is all."

Red smiled. "Sure I am. I want to learn more about you." He looked over the bushes. "Hey, what's 'hello'?"

"Hello? In Japanese? Konnichiwa."

"Konish-hiwah. Konnichiwa." Red looked at his hand, flexing it. He looked up and grinned. "Yeah!"

By the end of lunch, Red knew the words for 'tree,' 'wind,' 'flower,' 'sun,' 'hello,' 'How are you?', and 'rat,' which is what Marth had called his Raticate. That was the closest animal to it, Marth said.

"Wow, this is cool! Thanks, Marth." Red placed a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it. "I'm hitting the books tomorrow. It'll be nice to learn about you for a change."

Marth patted his hand. "Sure, Red. Thanks for being interested."

"Sure. Thanks for being interested in me. C'mon, Raticate." He nodded towards Raticate, then gave a little wave to Marth. "See ya later."

"Bye-_sayonara_, Red."

"Heh, sayonara!"

Red ran after Raticate, scuttling down the courtyard. Marth smiled, wondering what sort of books he could find for the boy.

**6. Practice Makes Perfect**

"Aishiteru. Aishiteru."

Red repeated the words well. He waited for Marth's next instructions.

Marth nodded, satisfied. "Hai. Very good."

A wrinkled and strained grammar book lay in front of the prince, and a cup of tea in pink china steamed at his elbow. He was greatly impressed by Red's dedication to learning his language. Each day he sat with Marth and studied, then sat with a book in his lap and read for a few hours after that. He now knew an amazing amount of words, and even looked into learning more about Marth's culture, too. Marth now saw the benefit of the boy's enthusiasm about all things when he was twelve years old.

"Now, _daisuki_ means 'I love you,' too, but a little differently," Marth said. "Sort of, if you really want to tell someone you like them, but are kind of shy about it. It allows you to not go outright and say it. Boys usually use this."

"Daisuki," Red repeated.

Marth flipped through his book, looking for the verbs section. "Yes, very good."

"Daisuki, Marth-san."

Marth looked up from his book. "Wh…what?"

Red tilted his head. His eyes were serious. "I said daisuki, Marth-san." His Pikachu at his elbow cocked its head at him and squeaked, as if to confirm what Red had said. "Pika pi!"

Marth's heart stopped. Sh-surely Red had just misunderstood. He didn't mean anything by that…did he? There-there was no need to presume things… "Um, well, it's not really for friends, Red. More for people you love. Like your-_woman_, or something."

Red cocked his head at him further. "I know that."

Marth stared at him. He jumped to his feet. "I-I need to go get a drink of water." He ran out of the room, his cape flying behind him.

Red and Pikachu laughed, holding their stomachs. They patiently waited for Marth to return.

Ten minutes later, when Marth came back (he looked very pink and nervous), Red didn't say a word, just flipped through his grammar. He was a good student the rest of the time and didn't try to flirt with his teacher again.

**7. Wordplay**

Peach was throwing a small get-together out on the lawn. All the Smash Brothers were there, dressed in colorful gowns or nice evening wear. The night was warm and dry, and conversations tinkled in the air along like clinking glass.

The trainer and the prince chatted with their friends Link, Ike, and Pit. Marth always enjoyed talking with his other friends, but he noticed he and Red had grown to form their own language together, as they had spent so much time together over the past few weeks. They referenced things the other men had no idea they were talking about, such as the time when Red's Pikachu had scared Falco Lombardi by flying out of the rafters down on top of him.

The two walked to the refreshments table, Pikachu dogging Red's heels. The Pokémon seemed very interested in the food, and tried to hop up on the table when no one was looking.

"Ossan shiba-sanpo…" Red began, attempting to speak in Marth language.

"Otoko," Marth corrected gently.

"Oh, right. Otoko." Red smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Marth smiled. "It's all right."

They hovered at the end of the white tablecloth, picking at finger food. The muscular Ike wandered over, a glass of wine dangling in his hand. The mercenary smiled pleasantly as they kept chattering back and forth.

"…Eh?"

Ike walked right out again.

On the other side of the party, he ranted to a patient Hylian who looked longingly out at the rest of the party.

"He never taught _me_ Japanese!" Ike declared. "And _I'm_ his emissary! You'd think I'd be the first one! But nooo-_Red!_ All his friends know Japanese! I don't! I think it's about time, don't you?"

Link listened, taking a silver platter from Peach. "Tough luck, big guy. Cheese puff?"

"Hey, Reeed…" A little while later, Pit sidled over to the two. His hands were held behind his back. Marth wondered at how Pit still acted so young, even though he looked so much older. Red hadn't been like that at all. "Can I have Eevee?"

"Temae gozen ikko migurushii chikoushoume, Pit-chan." Red pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket and flicked it at him. "Ara, ken Palutena migurushii, nimo."

Pit caught the ball, but he was staring at Red. He released the fluffy, caramel-colored Evolution Pokémon. "_What_, did you just say?"

Red shrugged. "Nothing…"

Pit jammed his finger into Red's chest. "Did you just insult Palutena? You better not've just insulted Palutena." He whirled around on Marth, who seemed like the most suspecting accomplice. "He did, didn't he, Marth? What did he say?"

Marth held up his hands. "N-no, Pit! He didn't say anything! Don't worry about it."

Pit narrowed his eyes. He turned, his eyes flashing. "All right…" He bared . "But something _funny's_ going on here between you two. I can _sense_ it."

He picked up Eevee and skipped away. Marth shook his head. "Geez, what a sensitive guy."

He turned on Red. "But _really_, Red? Insulting his goddess like that? That was very rude. I should have told him what you said right then and there."

Red blushed, handing Pikachu a strawberry as it stood on the refreshments table. "Awww. Sorry, Marth."

**8. Planting Ideas**

It was a hot, hot day. Link, Pit, Ike, and Ness were digging at the far end of the garden, Marill, Sandslash, and Slowpoke helping them. Red and Marth were down at their own end, chattering about Pokémon and the like. Their Pokémon dodged around helping them as they flung dirt out of the holes.

Red dumped some dirt, and Rattata dropped a seed in his hole. "So then this guy, he comes up to me and says, 'You punk-ass kid! You idiot, you think you can just walk off with that Meowth?! It costs fourteen dollars! Get the hell out of here!' So we run like hell, and get to the nearest gym, where I see this guy…"

As Red finished the story, Marth suddenly put down his shovel. "Ha!"

Red looked up. He smiled. "Eh?"

"Nothing." Marth picked up the shovel and began digging again. "I just never thought I'd talk this way. Knowledgeable about Pokémon, and such."

Red smiled shyly and looked back down at the ground himself. "Heh. You're a natural."

Marth knew that was a very high compliment. "Well, thank you!"

Red's Bellossom hovered on Marth's elbow. She held her own personal watering can, pink with a flower on the side, and she jumped to sprinkle a few drops of water each time Marth put down his shovel. Marth smiled. He had suspected for some time Bellossom was 'in love' with him, as the Grass Pokémon always rushed to Marth's side whenever Red let her out and threw a fit whenever the prince didn't pick her for battle. Marth, being the gentleman he was, always obliged.

Oddish wandered over, and watched in silent fascination as Marth emptied the hole. As soon as the prince was done, the Pokémon jumped in and wiggled around, wanting to be buried. Marth sighed and fished it out, placing it several feet away, although he knew it would only wander back and try it again.

Red smiled. "Heh, my Oddish really likes you, Marth." He suddenly pursed his lips at Bellossom. "Bellossom too, apparently. Is she bothering you?"

Marth laughed as Bellossom dashed under his arm to water some mint. "Not at all."

Red pushed his lips together. "Oh. Okay." He lowered his head and continued digging. For some reason, his face flushed a light pink. Marth wondered at this. Was that a sunburn or…something else?

Suddenly, the trainer said, "Marth, would you ever consider leaving home?"

Marth put down his shovel, folding his hands on his leg. "Well, whatever on earth for?"

"Well, you know…" Red shrugged. His sun hat shaded his eyes. "Things…"

Marth ran his hand through some dirt and then brushed his fingers off. "Well…what _sort_ of things?"

"Um, Pokémon…things…" Red looked away, blushing. "Adventures, things like that."

"Well, Red…" Marth raised his eyebrow, giving the trainer a stern look. "I guess I would consider it, but I have a lot of duties to attend to. I have a kingdom to look after, and my family to take care of, and things like that. I can't just get up and go, like some people."

"Oh…" Red flushed, and he lowered his head and concentrated on digging. Rattata dodged out of the way as its trainer almost knocked it out with a clump of dirt.

"Not saying I wouldn't _consider_ it, though. I could always get someone to watch over my kingdom. I'm doing that now, after all."

Red looked up, and his grin returned. "Yeah!"

The trainer handed his Bellossom another mint seed packet. "You know, Marth," Red said, his chatty mood returning. "You should really consider taking my Pokémon with you. They really like you, and I know I could trust you with them."

Marth frowned at the ground, pretending his was concentrating. This seemed to go against everything Red had just been talking about-inviting Marth to go travel with him, that is. Taking his Pokémon implied he wouldn't get to see Red after the summer was over, at least not right away. And he rather liked the teen, so he hoped he would be spending a lot of time with him. "Red, I would never consider taking your Pokémon from you. That would be strange."

Red frowned (as did Bellossom. Her eyes welled up). "Aw, but I give my Pokémon away all the time to people I know I can trust…"

Marth pursed his lips. "Still, I wouldn't."

Red rolled his eyes, his grin a mile wide. He looked demurely down at a tomato plant he was burying. "Guess you'll just have to come with me then."

Marth pressed his lips together, this time trying to hide his smile. "Hm…guess I…will."

**9. Poliwag Hunting**

"Hey, glad you guys could come with us!"

Red called back to the three, then he and Pit jogged ahead, Arcanine bounding between them. Marth sighed as he watched them. To him, the two boys suddenly looked young again, running around with Red's Pokémon and crashing through the bushes. He had a sudden memory of seven or eight years ago, a picnic at the lake on the Smash grounds. He had watched the Pokémon trainer and Pit from afar, not really knowing who they were.

Red turned suddenly, and Marth remembered who he was again.

Marth strolled in the back with Ike and Link, although as soon as they got to the clearing Ike jogged after the boys. Marth strongly suspected the large mercenary wanted to run with them, but felt as though he would look silly. Marth thought that was sort of funny, and suppressed a smile as he tried to find a seat in the clearing.

Link stood at the edge of the woods, until he wandered back into the clearing. Marth, not one to crash about in the bushes unless Red forced him to, brushed off a mossy log, lifted up his undershirt and sat down.

Link came over, and Marth scooted over so that he could sit down. "Hello, Marth," he said.

"Hello, Link." Marth smiled. He noticed how the sun was barely able to filter down through the trees above the elf's head. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Link gazed out into the forest. The dark shape of Red, the white blob of Pit, and the blue splotch of Ike were crashing around in the bushes, with the orange one of Arcanine hopping about.

It was nicely quiet for a while, just some animals chirping in the grass and occasionally barks from Arcanine and the boys crashing in the bush.

"So…you and Red."

Marth frowned, and defense spiked up in him. He thought Link had said that rather harshly-perhaps he was jealous he and Red had been spending so much time together? "What about it?"

Link turned to look at him. His eyebrows were raised in surprise. "I was just saying how you two have been together a lot lately." He looked back out towards the woods, smiling. "I think it's nice."

Marth blinked. He felt rather stupid. "…Oh. Yes. He's a very smart young person. I never realized that before." Marth smiled. "I always thought he liked you, and everyone, more."

"I think he always admired you." Link fiddled with his nail. He frowned, looking as though he was thinking hard. "But you never hung out with us. You were always away."

Marth thought that echoed a lot what Red had said about him. Their similar speech only confirmed Red and Link's brotherliness in his mind. "Um…I guess I sort of had a problem talking with younger kids back then. They're rather difficult to understand. I was so much older than they were."

Link rubbed his chin. "Ha ha, well, I guess that makes sense. He makes it easy, though." The Hylian smiled. "Do you know, once, he stole three sheets of cookies from Peach for his Pokémon and all of us."

"Oh, really?" Marth smiled. "That sounds like him." Suddenly he regretted not getting to know Red all those years ago-it sounds like it would have been a lot of fun. "What did she do?"

Link shrugged. "Nothing. I think he could get away with most anything. He tried to help everyone out."

"Ah. I see." Marth pulled on a piece of moss on the log. "Wish I had gotten to know him earlier."

"Yes. He really is a good person, he likes to get everyone involved." Link smiled at him. "It makes sense why he likes you."

They talked a little while longer about the young man, when suddenly Red came crashing from the bushes, Arcanine bounding after him.

"Maaarth!"

He skidded to a stop in front of him. "Hey, are you gonna come back with us? I want you to come."

Marth glanced over at Link. "Ah…I'll be there in a minute."

Red smiled halfheartedly. "Okay. Bye." He waved his hand at Link. "Bye, Link."

Link's eyes followed him. "He was never like that around me." But Link didn't look upset. In fact, he was smiling. "I'm glad both he and you could find someone to identify with."

"Yes." Marth smiled after Red, too. "I'm glad I came back here, too." He got up, brushing off his pants. "Well, I suppose I should go after him."

Link got up. "I guess I'll go, too."

They entered into the brush, and Red and Pit were standing over the stream. Red ran over and grabbed his arm. "Maaarth!" He pulled on it. "C'mon, Link!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming Red. You don't have to be so violent." Marth glanced back at Link and smiled. Link laughed as he followed after them.

**10. Moonlight Serenade**

"Hey, thanks for joining me."

Red lifted his face up to the wind as it blew a gentle kiss against him. Marth breathed in the muggy air, thinking how hot it had been the last few days. The forest below looked odd, green lumps bathed in milky moonlight. The moon hung low in the sky, and the stars sparkled like a handful of scattered dust. The breeze weakly sifted the prince's hair.

Red took out two Pokéballs and released them in a flash of light, making spots temporarily appear in Marth's eyes. A pure black creature, with gold rings around its knees, ears, and tail, appeared. It was Umbreon, Marth remembered, the Moonlight Pokémon, and it was one of the many Eevee evolutions. Red had first showed it to him on one of these many midnight excursions; he said he had never showed it to anyone else before. It was a rather quiet Pokémon, and it didn't show much emotion as it sat next to Red, but Marth rather admired it for that.

The other Pokémon was one Marth hadn't seen before, which was becoming increasingly rare as Marth got to know Red better. The Pokémon was a light pink, champagne, and tiny wings twinkled on its back. Brown tips capped its ears, and its tail swirled like a cinnamon bun. Little red blushes adorned its cheeks. The Pokémon crept over towards Marth, wiggling his nose. Marth smiled and held his hand out towards it. The Pokémon approached, sniffed his hand, then squealed and jumped on him. Marth smiled and patted it on the head, thinking it was adorable. He wondered what its name was. He was sure Red would tell him.

"She's cute, right?" Red smiled at him. Beside him, Umbreon gazed tacitly at the sky.

Marth scratched the back of the Pokémon's neck. The Pokémon purred, rubbing its face into his arm. "Yes, very much so."

"Heh. I figured she'd like you." Red smiled, then looked towards the stars like his Umbreon. "Her name's Clefairy. A fairy Pokemon. She's usually very shy around people, but I knew I could show her to you, Marth."

Clefairy purred against Marth's arm. "Heh. Well, she's very adorable."

Red held his knees close to his chest. "It's nice to be able to show my Pokémon to you, Marth. I know I can trust you. You don't try to poke at them, or anything."

Marth smiled-he knew who he was talking about (_Pit_). Some more rambunctious of Red's friends-namely Pit-liked to poke Red's Pokémon and touch them whenever he brought them out. It was nice he was enthusiastic about Pokémon, but of course Red couldn't show him the shy ones or the little baby ones like Poliwag or Ponyta.

The two talked quietly for a while, about their families and siblings. Umbreon was quiet the whole time. Marth wondered how the Pokémon could sit still for so long. He hadn't seen it twitch. It didn't even seem to be breathing.

Red lay down on his back. "Sometimes my mother used to sing me to sleep," he said. Umbreon glanced down at him, turned around and then repositioned itself next to his head.

Marth sighed as an answer. He stared at the moon, scratching Clefairy on the neck.

"Marth…do you sing?"

"N-nnnno." Marth sat up. Clefairy toppled over with a squeak, and Marth propped her back up. "I'm actually a downright horrible singer. Once, my sister and I snuck in to church while the service was going on to get to the kitchens, but someone caught us and demanded to know where we were going. My sister began crying and tried to pass us off that we were going to the little kids' choir. The woman kicked us out. She had heard me sing before and knew I wasn't allowed in."

"Ha ha!" Red smiled. He lay back down. "I have a hard time believing that. I asked because you have a nice speaking voice. You should consider it sometime."

Marth bit his lip. He actually wasn't that bad of a singer-perhaps Red even would enjoy it. Clefairy pulled up a dandelion and waved it around in the air. "I guess I could give it a go."

Red sat up eagerly. "Yeah! Go on…" He leaned forward, tucking his leg under his knee. Even Umbreon broke its stance and turned its head to look at him. The Moonlight Pokémon fixed its slowly-burning gaze on Marth. But instead of feeling intimidated, the prince felt encouraged.

Clefairy look up at Marth. She squeaked, bounded up, and, hopping over Marth's legs, to stand on a mossy stone. She held out her arms and coughed, as if clearing her throat. Marth blinked-how could she hop as if she were a feather floating on air?

Red grinned. "Clefairy wants to sing with you, Marth! They like to sing, too."

"O-Okay…" Suddenly, Marth's heart . He looked to Clefairy. She grinned toothily, opened her mouth and hummed a low note. "Hmmmmm."

"Hmmmmm." Marth imitated her. He took a deep breath, and then let out a real note. He was encouraged by how it sounded. After he had held it a few seconds longer, he launched into a song. A sea tune, in Japanese, of course. He thought Red might like that, since he seemed so interested in the language. It was easy to sing, and he even reached for a few high notes, although he didn't dare hold them for long. He stared at Red's knee so that he didn't accidentally meet the his friend's eyes.

Clefairy hummed with him. To his surprise, her tone was beautiful, like a chorus of glass being struck.

After finishing that song, Marth immediately launched into another one. This one was a about a girl waiting on a cliff for her husband, who had gone across the sea to war. It was a wedding hymn, shorter, but in his opinion prettier.

When he finished his last note, Marth looked to Red. The trainer had thrown his arm over his forehead, and his eyes were shut. He looked like he was asleep. He had fallen asleep awfully fast if he had.

"Red?" Marth called.

The trainer squeezed his eyes. "Shhh, I'm asleep, it was so beautiful."

Marth smiled slightly. "Well, goodnight, then."

Red stretched out his arms and yawned. "Good night." For some reason, he wrapped his arms around Marth's shoe and nestled his head on his toe. Marth's heart began rocketing. He didn't dare move his foot an inch.

Staring at her trainer for a moment, Clefairy then squealed and bounded over Marth's leg to settle down beside on the grass. She closed her eyes, and soon droning noises drifted out of her as she began snoring.

With its trainer now asleep, Umbreon turned and padded over next to Marth, sitting down. When Marth saw that Clefairy's was asleep, Marth ran his hand through Red's shaggy hair. He leaned down, and lightly brushed his lips against Red's cheek. The trainer squeezed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Marth's foot tighter and settled his cheek against his boot. Whoops, perhaps he wasn't asleep after all.

When Marth sat back up again, Umbreon was staring at him. Its red eyes burned, but after a few moments, it sat back up, its emotion gone. Marth assumed it was okay. The Pokémon hadn't tried to attack him or anything, if it wasn't happy. The prince sat gazing at the moon for a while, breathing in the night air and feeling the weight on his shoe. An hour later, he settled down beside Red, resting his head against the trainer's neck. If Red woke up, perhaps he would think Marth had just accidentally turned that way.

He left Umbreon staring at the moon alone, a black monolith on a moonlit landscape.

The next morning, Marth awoke at nearly the same time the trainer did. Red smiled at him and stretched, and neither of them mentioned the previous night. Marth thought that was for the best. He knew his time was coming, if it was meant to, anyway.

**11. Daisuki Means…**

The Midnight Extravaganza was the last event of the Super Smash Brothers convention. Tomorrow would be goodbye speeches, gift bags, and gabbing; tonight was the last bit of fun with friends and Pokémon.

The music ripped into Marth's ears, which was why the prince was standing in the farthest corner of the gazebo. Girls in sparkly dresses danced around them, Marth guessed he would have felt quite lonely were Red not next to him. The trainer looked nice this evening, his hair slicked back with gel, in a black tuxedo. Ike, Pit, and Link stood several feet a way. When a group of girls nearby burst into loud giggles, Red placed a hand on Marth's shoulder and murmured in his ear. "Hey-wanna go outside?"

The air was warm, muggy, fragrant, rather nice for a late summer evening. Marth breathed in. It was so refreshing after that loud music. His and Red's footsteps echoed over the lawn as they walked. A few of Red's Pokémon, Aipom, Pichu, tagged along at their heels, chasing after them. Red had let all his Pokémon run loose tonight, as he wanted them to have some fun, too.

When they came to a stone bench, tucked away in the green leaves of the garden, they sat down. For some reason, Red seemed awfully fidgety this evening. He adjusted his collar, ran his hands down his sleeves, flexed his fingers against the stone bench. Marth then began feeling anxious, too, and fiddled with the cuffs of the sleeves.

Suddenly, Red jumped up. "Hey, how about we go for a walk?"

Marth raised his eyebrow at him. He got up. "All right…" Red's Pokémon leapt after them as they walked down the path.

They walked along the path, silent. Their steps echoed over the empty lawn, and Marth noticed how quiet it was. His heart began beating. Red was never quiet. The trainer kept his mouth closed, looking straight ahead. Marth never met his eyes. He suspected the trainer was up to something, he just didn't know what.

They came to a quiet patch of land on the far side of the grounds. A white table and chair sat in the corner. The moonlight came down, bathing everything in pale light. Red stopped and looked at the moon, his hands in his pockets. His Pokémon sat around him, tiny shadows forming behind him. Marth's breath caught in his throat. He thought it was very beautiful, how the moon hung so low in the sky and how Red and his Pokémon were awash with its glow.

Red turned towards him, the tips of his brown hair swishing. Marth suddenly realized how short Red was-he had never noticed that before. The trainer was a head shorter than him, about up to his chin. Red smiled up at him.

"Hey, thanks for spending the summer with me, Marth. It was really nice."

Marth smiled. "Of course. Thanks for letting me spend it with you." He desperately hoped that sounded sincere.

"Of course." Red scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "Hey, I was wondering, if…"

Marth raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"

"Well, I was wondering if, Marth…" Red looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Do you…want to come back to Johto with me?"

Marth's mouth fell open. "Wh…what?"

Red blushed, and he kicked at the ground. "Just, if you wanted to. I would like that." From behind his back, Red pulled out a red rose, a white note attached with a ribbon at the stem. He handed it to Marth. Marth grasped it in his hands, staring. Had Red had that behind his back the whole time?

"Dai…daisuki, Marth-san," he said.

Marth's mouth dropped open, once again. "I-I really like you too, Red."

Red smiled. He held up his hand, and Marth placed his own against it. Red closed his eyes, leaning in. Marth's eyes widened, but then he closed his, too.

Their lips met, rather quietly. Red's were warm and smooth, and Marth pressed into them, breathing through his nose. He could smell the spicy sent of Red's hair. Red's arm snaked its way around his waist, drawing him closer. Marth moved his hand holding the rose around the trainer's back and let go of his other hand to run his fingers along Red's neck. It was warm and soft, and Marth could feel the trainer's breath on his cheek.

They breathed in, then pressed on a little longer. Marth didn't want to let go just yet.

When they finally broke away, they held on to each other. Red's eyes glittered, shone. "Well, the offer's there, if you want it. You can tell me any time, okay?"

They finally pulled away, their hands seeming reluctant to leave. Marth shivered in the warm night.

Red turned, tripping a little. He seemed rather unsteady on his feet. "Take care, Marth," he said, looking back. Pikachu and Raticate ran after him and jumped up on his shoulders, while the fat Quagsire waddled after them. Red glanced over his shoulder and gave a small wave. "Bye."

Marth stood, gripping the rose in his hand. "Bye…" He wished there was something behind him, so he could sit down. He wandered back to the stone bench, sinking down onto it. Charmander and Oddish jumped up beside him, cawing and cooing. A few other of Red's Pokémon, like Pidgey and Wooper, gurgled from the bushes, as if goading him to take the offer. The prince eventually wandered back inside, wondering how he was going to compose this letter to his family saying he was going to be gone for a little while.

_**~ The End ~**_

**End Notes:**

- I know there was a lot of Pokémon in this fic, so if you're unfamiliar with the games it may be a little confusing. I may put a section at the bottom of this story defining all the Pokémon at a later date.

- Please feel free to correct my Japanese! It's completely wrong. I was just looking up random Japanese words and piecing them together, and as a language person myself, it was rather distressing! D: Well, it's crap, so feel free to correct.

- This story still needs some editing, but I wanted to submit something, and this fic is what I had on hand! Please feel free to correct or critique anything. :) I always like that.

**"Translations":  
**  
What I was _trying _to say in these lines, heh heh! Of course, feel free to correct if you actually know Japanese, as they're heavily butchered. XD

**Marth and Lyn's conversation:  
**  
Lyn: "Hello, Marth!" "I hope I find you well."  
Marth: "Yes, I am well, Lyn." "I hope you are also well."  
Lyn: "Yes! I hope you are finding the convention to your liking."

**Marth's quote at the beginning of Part 5:  
**  
"One who chases after two hares won't catch even one." (It doesn't have much to do with law, but meh, I liked it.)

**Red and Marth's brief conversation in Part 7:  
**  
Red: "That guy walking across the lawn…"  
Marth corrects him with a different word for "guy." For no reason, as far as I can tell.

**Red insulting Pit and his mother:  
**  
"You are one ugly sonofabitch, Pit." "Oh, and Palutena's ugly, too." (Wow, how rude of him! No wonder Marth reprimanded. X) )

Please don't flame for the yaoi pairing. I worked hard on this piece, and it doesn't deserve that.

Lastly, I'm an author who -loves- critique! I want to improve my writing, so please feel free to point out anything. :)

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
